WildClan: The Story Begins
by KittyMcafee
Summary: Wildpaw was a young ThunderClan apprentice who felt himself drawn to the mountains. Accompanied by his friend, Littlepaw, they journey to join the Tribe. But they learn that StarClan has sent them on a mission... To create the Seventh Clan.
1. Full description and cat names

Full Description:

Wildpaw was a young ThunderClan apprentice who felt drawn to the mountains. Accompanied by his friend, Littlepaw, they begin to make the journey to the Tribe. But along the way, they learn that StarClan has sent them a mission and a destiny... To create the Seventh Clan.

Join Wildpaw, Littlepaw, and all the friends and enemies they make along the way, as the greatest warrior destiny is unleashed. Join WildClan as in faces dangers and sadness that no Clan, even the three ancient Clans, has ever experienced. Legend shall be forged, a legend so great it will be passed down for hundreds of generations. This is the story of WildClan.

--

Cat names and pelt color in order of appearance:

Chapter 1:

**Wildpaw: **Tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Littlepaw: **Ginger and white she-cat

**Smokepaw: **Dark gray tom

**Redfur: **Sand-colored orange tom with odd swirl patterns on sides

**Brightstar: **Pitch-black she-cat


	2. 1 Drawn to the Mountains

The full moon shone high above the mountains. The rocky crags stretched high above the forest below, casting dark shadows over the surrounding land. Moonlight bathed the stone in a silver glow.

Wildpaw leapt atop a rock and curled his tail over his paws. He scanned the surrounding area. There was no prey-scent. But Wildpaw wasn't after prey. He was searching for something more.

Wildpaw of ThunderClan was a young tomcat. He had a dark, firey orange coat, which was contrasted by bold black stripes running down his sides. The 'W' mark of a tabby cat was enscribed upon his forehead and three stripes on each cheek curled back along his head to meet his neck. It gave his face a bold, handsome appearance. His paws were white, as well as the fur around his muzzle and the tip of his tail. Wildpaw was a strong cat, sleek and well-muscled. He was large for his age, even at seven moons he dwarfed the elder apprentices in the den. He had powerful hind legs that made him an excellent jumper as well as a fast runner. He was a superb hunter and a great asset in any battle. Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan, saw him as the apprentice with the most promise, a title that he bore without letting it get to his head. Many of the other apprentices were jealous of him, and Wildpaw had been in more squabbles than was fair for a cat his age.

Wildpaw lifted his head to the moon. It was rounder than a ripe cherry, and he could see thin gray circles all over it's surface that marked craters. With a contented sigh, he lay down, allowing himself to be washed in the light of the moon.

He looked up and saw his reflection shimmering in the moon. Wait... His reflection?

When Wildpaw stared at the moon, he saw his own green eyes staring back at him.

Jumping to his paws, he gazed more closely at the full moon. He could see his outline, orange tabby flickering against silver white. The moon was rippling. _Rippling_. The sight intrigued him. He was hypnotized. Then, a stray scent blew on the wind. It was the scent of Littlepaw.

"Wildpaw! Wake up!" He felt a paw prodding his side.

Wildpaw groaned and rolled over in his nest. He had been dreaming. He buried his nose in the sweet-smelling moss and willed himself to go back to sleep. Did he _have_ to wake up?

"Wildpaw! Get up, lazy-bones! You have training today!" More pokes.

Wildpaw gave a low hiss of exasperation. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. He found himself nose to nose with Littlepaw. Littlepaw was a firey young she-cat, her pure white coat patched with light ginger. She had soft blue eyes that had a certain sparkle to them that indicated mischeif. On the outside, Littlepaw was petite, delicate-looking, and seemed to be a very soft cat. But on the inside, her heart was braver and stronger than most of the fully-grown warriors. She and Wildpaw were the best of friends. They did everything together. All of the other apprentices couldn't understand their friendship. Wildpaw was steady, serious and strong. Littlepaw was tipsy, hyperactive, and proud. But the two got along like a mother and kit.

"Come on, Wildpaw! Are you a dead rabbit?" Littlepaw poked her friend with a small white paw.

"No, but you'll be one if you don't stop poking me!" Wildpaw tackled her, sending both of them whirling into the center of the den.

"Be quiet, the pair of you!" Smokepaw snapped. He was the elder apprentice, and was already treating everyone else like he was a warrior.

The two apprentices stopped their scruffling to glare at him. "You can order us around when you're a warrior!" Littlepaw gave a playful screech and cannoned into Smokepaw, sending him flying to the far edge of the den. She pounced on him, grabbing him by the scruff and forcing him into the dirt by grasping the earth with her sharp claws.

"Gerroff me!" Smokepaw's muffled voice came as his muzzle was shoved full of moss.

"Let him be, Littlepaw! He'll just go tattling to his mentor if you don't." Wildpaw purred. Littlepaw leaped free of Smokepaw and dashed out the door before he could react.

"I'll get back at her when I'm a warrior!" Smokepaw snarled to thin air.

"When you're a warrior, you'll have to show respect to the apprentices, or else you'll never be allowed to mentor one yourself." Wildpaw mewed cleverly, following the ginger and white she-cat out of the den.

Littlepaw was already in the center of the clearing.

"I love it here!" she exclaimed, falling over and rolling around in the dirt. Wildpaw smiled. Littlepaw was so happy with ThunderClan's home. But he was restless. He liked the hollow, with its secure walls of stone and brambles protecting the entrance, but he felt like it was too… Enclosed. He longed for the open. This thought plagued him, constantly worrying him. Maybe he was meant to be a WindClan cat. But he loved the forest too. He felt like he was trapped between the two.

Wildpaw padded out of the hollow, an ecstatic Littlepaw following close behind. The dappled forest light shone down upon Wildpaw's tabby coat, warming him. He turned his nose to the training hollow and catapulted himself forward. Wind rustled through his fur as he kicked up leaves and pine needles. He entered the training hollow at high speed. He very nearly ran headlong into Redfur, but he stopped just in time, digging his hind paws into the soft moss. Redfur was looking cross today.

"You're late." He said.

"I stayed up late from dusk patrol last night. It took a little while to wake up. " Replied Wildpaw.

"Get used to it, or you won't ever be fit to be a warrior." Redfur snapped.

"Yes, Redfur." Redfur was always cross. He was a very tough mentor, but that was how Wildpaw liked it. He was constantly being pushed to the limits of his ability, and ever since he had been apprenticed a month ago, he had learned a lot.

"We're climbing the Sky Oak today, so you're going to have to concentrate. And after that, we're going on hunting patrol."

"Great! Let's go!" Wildpaw bounded out of the mossy training hollow and made a bee-line for the Sky Oak. Redfur was hot on his heels. Wildpaw always had to run everywhere. If he didn't, he got restless. Then again, he was always restless to some extent. He always felt restrained in the forest. He didn't know why, but the feeling was getting worse by the day.

Mentor and apprentice arrived at the Sky Oak. Wildpaw wasted no time in vaulting himself straight up onto the lowest branch. It was an impressive leap, one that would make a SkyClan cat jealous. Wildpaw had been born with rock-hard pads and strong hind legs, just like a SkyClan cat, so he figured that somewhere in his ancestry, he had SkyClan blood.

Wildpaw leapt from branch the branch, climbing steadily higher. Redfur was calling instructions to his apprentice, but Wildpaw couldn't hear him. He was too far up. He was nearing the top, wind was whipping his fur. The highest branch was within his grasp, but it was a bit thin. It could snap under his weight. But he knew for a fact that nobody had ever set paw on that branch for that very reason. That fact made the branch irresistible. He clambered up to the top branch and gently put his weight on it. The branch held.

"I'm at the top of the world!" Wildpaw yowled, relishing the wind through his fur. He had never felt so elated. The restless feeling was melting away. This feeling of freedom was what he lived for! He turned his nose to the mountains. He felt a surge of energy coursing through him, reaching from his nose to the tip of his tail. It tingled and burned, making him shiver. Wildpaw closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling, then he opened them and looked downward. Redfur was looking on with pride.

"Come down now, Wildpaw, or we'll be late for hunting patrol!" His mentor called.

Wildpaw stepped off the highest branch and shimmied his way down the trunk. It was a long way down, but it didn't faze him. He had never had a problem with heights, unlike Littlepaw, who didn't even like standing at the edge of the hollow that housed ThuderClan camp.

Wildpaw's paws hit the ground and the feeling of restlessness returned. He turned his nose toward camp and began to run.

As he ran, he started to think. He just didn't belong in the forest. He felt uneasy and uncertain. He just didn't know what to do. He knew he wasn't ThunderClan or WindClan. Was he ShadowClan? No, he enjoyed the free undergrowth, but his heart was different from a ShadowClan cat. Maybe RiverClan? He liked to swim and eat fish, but he didn't quite like the idea of living off of it. He needed more. Maybe he was SkyClan. No, he excelled at jumping, but idea of living off a cliff alone didn't really suit him. Maybe… Maybe he was a Tribe cat. Yes, that had to be it! He had been drawn to the mountains from the moment he was born. He had found where he belonged!

"Redfur!" Wildpaw called, slowing down so his mentor could catch up.

"Yes?"

"Could I see Brightstar before we leave on hunting patrol, please?"

Redfur hesitated. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"No, I just have something I'd like to say to her."

"Well… All right. But I do want to know what is troubling you. You're always so… Distant."

"You will in good time. But this is for Brightstar's ears first."

"All right. Don't be too long."

Mentor and apprentice entered ThunderClan camp. Wildpaw headed straight for Brightstar's den. He slowly padded in and called for Brightstar.

"Yes, Wildpaw? What brings you here today?"

For a moment, Wildpaw hesitated. He didn't know how Brightstar would feel about this. But he had come here for a reason, he couldn't turn back now.

"I don't think I belong in the Clan."

Brightstar's head shot up in surprise. "Why, Wildpaw?"

"Well… I just feel restless, like there's somewhere I have to be, but it's not here. I feel like maybe I'm cut out to be a Tribe cat. I've always felt drawn to the mountains, and I'm a strong jumper."

Brightstar sighed. "If that is where you feel you belong, I won't stop you. But you are such a young apprentice. I'd worry about you if you walked into the wide world alone."

"He won't be going alone!" came a voice behind Wildpaw. He turned to see Littlepaw standing in the entrance. She bounded forward and stood beside her friend.

"I want to go with him!"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a hunting assessment?" Brightstar said coldly.

"Yes, but I sensed something bothering Wildpaw and I came to find out what's been nagging at his fur! He's my best friend, I won't let him go without me!" Littlepaw exclaimed, pressing herself closer to her friend. Wildpaw felt a tingle run down his spine.

"You're both apprentices with much to learn. I think you are both being quite rash about this." Brightstar said.

"This is our decision." Wildpaw said with finality.

Brightstar nodded. "Then go. But bear in mind, this is final. If you try to return, ThunderClan will chase you both out like you are common rouges."

"We'll remember that. Thanks, Brightstar! We'll leave right away!" Littlepaw said, bouncing up and down.

"But one more thing: Will you please tell my mentor, Redfur, that he's been a great mentor to me and I'll never forget him?"

"Don't you want to tell him yourself?" Brightstar asked.

"He'll try to stop me from leaving, I know he will. Please, Brightstar."

ThunderClan leader nodded. "I will. But go. Once you exit the camp, you are no longer ThunderClan apprentices. I wish you both a safe journey and a happy life in the mountains."

The two apprentices dipped their heads in thanks and raced out of the hollow, never to look back or see their birthplace again.


End file.
